Beacon Academy Foreign Exchange
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Beacon is restarting its foreign exchange program. School princess Weiss Schnee is paired with French and mysterious Blake Belladonna and Hyper sisters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose are paired with soft-spoken, Greek Pyrrha Nikos. However, tensions arise when Cardin sets out to make Pyrrha his... despite her crush on Blake. Futa, femslash and several cameos will arise in the story.
1. The buddies

**_**_I don't own RWBY._**_**

**_**_This is definitely getting out of hand. I've LITERALLY lost count of how many RWBY stories I've published since Friday. I'm just really excited to be bringing you guys this stuff. I mean, it's not like you don't deserve it. You totally deserve it. _**_**

**_**_Anyway, this is Modern High School Alternate Universe with Blake as a g!p/futa (whichever term you're cool with). You will learn with upcoming Frozen fics that I am fond of Modern High School AUs (as proven with my love for Arendelle High), though they don't always have to be futa. _**_**

**_**_You will also find with upcoming Frozen fics that I very much enjoy foreign exchange student fics as well. Most often, I enjoy French foreign Exchange students, but I will sometimes put certain characters in the correct nationalities, like with this. _**_**

**_**_Now then, sorry about the massive Author's Note, but you guys needed to know. Hope you like the chapter!_**_**

* * *

Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes at her best friend and captain of the cheer squad, Ruby Rose unable to keep a smile off her face as the redhead bounced around in glee. "Aren't you excited, Weiss?" Ruby squealed.

"How can you not be excited?" Weiss scoffed, checking her nails as she leaned against her locker. "A program dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, contests, a party! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this is absolutely breath-taking!" She spared a moment to place a hand against her chest, eyes closed in bliss before a voice cut into her reverie.

"You sure know how to take a good thing and make it boring, don't you, heiress?" Blue eyes opened to see Ruby's sister and football captain, Yang Xiao Long, walking toward the pair of them, bag slung over her shoulder in relaxation.

"Quiet you." Weiss huffed, turning toward the school doors as they opened. In walked several students, some obviously foreign, others only vaguely so. Vice Principal Goodwitch led the procession into the hallways, students who were not part of the program were ordered against their lockers to make room for the new arrivals.

Clearing her throat, the vice principal began. "Students, as you know, this year, the school is bringing back the annual Foreign Exchange program that was cut off due to lack of funding some years ago. I want all of you to be respectful and kind to these students and I would advise against causing trouble with them. Meaning no taunting of heritage or accents, am I clear?"

There was a collective call of affirmative and Vice Principal Goodwitch began dispersing the foreign exchange students to the person they would be spending the year with. Weiss waited for her name to be called, wondering if she was going to get the cute Scandinavian boy with the blonde hair or the tall French boy with large muscles... anything but the shorter, blonde French boy with shifty blue eyes.

"Weiss Schnee?" Goodwitch glanced around as the white-haired girl stepped forward.

"Here, Vice Principal Goodwitch." She called calmly.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. You will be assigned Blake Belladonna as your Foreign Exchange buddy until the year is over." Weiss' eyes widened when a girl with hair as dark as her namesake stepped from the crowd and made her way to her, nodding to her with a neutral expression. "Miss Belladonna prefers speaking in her own language since she is not yet comfortable with her English-speaking capacity yet. She is French, Miss Schnee, a language you are quite fluent in. I trust you will do your best to make her feel comfortable?"

"Of course, Vice Principal Goodwitch." Weiss agreed, motioning for Blake to follow her. The brunette accompanied her to her friends and nodded hello to Ruby and Yang as well, the greeting being exuberantly returned with large beaming grins from the sisters.

"Yang, do you think we'll get a student too?" Ruby inquired excitedly, bouncing in place and looking over the crowd.

"Of course!" Yang beamed. "I put my name in the roster eight different ways to ensure that I would get chosen somehow."

"You know that they check to make certain students signing up are actually enrolled in the school, right?" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but if they saw a variation of a name, psychology has proven that they'll just assume it's one that they've seen before because we don't even fully read the words we see." Yang folded her arms in triumph as Weiss shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through to the blonde defense player. A few more names were called, Ruby bouncing on the balls of her feet and squealing the entire time. Finally, the moment the sister's had been waiting for arrived.

"Yang Xiao Long?" Vice Principal Goodwitch called, looking to the two sisters expectantly. Yang grinned to her sister and strode over to Vice Principal Goodwitch, a beaming smile in place. "You will be assigned our only Greek student, Pyrrha Nikos. She is a bit passive, so do be gentle with her, Miss Xiao Long."

"You totally got it, Ms. Goodwitch!" Yang agreed, shooting the redhead coming out of the crowd a thumbs up before leading her back to the group.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Ruby gushed, looking up at the green-eyed redhead excitedly. "I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister. And these are Weiss and Blake."

"She knows who we are, you dolt." Weiss sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "She saw me walk up to accept Blake as my new buddy."

"Oh yeah." Ruby chuckled, turning back as Goodwitch finished calling out names for people.

Cardin Winchester?" Vice Principal Goodwitch came to the last name on the list and turned to the auburn haired boy who stepped forward. "Your assigned buddy is Miss Nora Valkyrie, one of our Norwegian students. She is a bit over-exuberant, but it should be no problem for you and your friends if she stays with you."

"Totally handled, Vice Principal Goodwitch." Cardin smirked, leading Nora back to his friends. When he had turned, a grimace made its way onto his face as he turned to watch all of the much more attractive girls walk off with other people. His eyes zeroed in on the Greek girl and the French chick she was walking next to. _There is no way I'm letting the Snow Queen and Redheaded Bimbo take the two hottest girls in the roster away from me._ he thought to himself, leading the group toward their classes.

Weiss walked briskly through the halls, Blake keeping step with her easily while Yang and Ruby bombarded Pyrrha with questions about her home. _Figures, I'd get stuck with the one that doesn't like to talk._ Weiss thought bitterly, watching the cute French boy named Gaston strut away With Anna Arendelle and her sister, Elsa. _Maybe if I put in a few good words to Goodwitch, she'll let me switch with the Arendelle sisters._ Casting a sidelong glance to her new housemate, Weiss curled her lip to see the girl walking and reading the book she had been carrying, paying no mind to anything around her.

_I can only hope._

* * *

**_**_Alright, as you can probably tell, pneumatic nationalities have been given. Nora's Norwegian, Gaston's French, Jaune's French, Blake's French, Pyrrha's Greek and so on. I believe the only one I kept American despite being an obviously Norwegian name would be Elsa because I wanted her and Anna to still be sisters. _**_**

**_**_Hope you guys enjoyed it despite all the cameos I put in. I promise I only put those in there for the story to at least have a little bit more... substance instead of just skipping over the people completely. Also, I needed a reason for Weiss not to want Blake as her Foreign Exchange student. So, drop me a review?_**_**

**_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**_**


	2. Discontent

_**Okay guys, **_

* * *

Weiss glanced around the lunchroom as she sat with her friends and their foreign exchange buddies. Ruby was still chatting away with Pyrrha (they were on geography now), Yang was shoveling down her food and Blake-Weiss' eyes narrowed at the name-hadn't even touched her food, preferring to read the book that hadn't left her side since she'd arrived.

To say the white-haired girl was furious was an understatement. She had gone to Vice Principal Goodwitch with the perfect argument as to why she should have Gaston and not Blake, but had been thoroughly reprimanded and rebuffed, sent back to her exchange student with strict orders to apologize.

That had been the most humiliating part. She had been forced to apologize to Blake with Goodwitch watching her. By the time it was finished, it was all Weiss could do not to cry from enraged embarrassment.

And to top it all off, Blake hadn't said a word. She hadn't yelled or been angry as Weiss had assumed she would. She hadn't even changed her monotone expression into one of hurt or sadness. She had just nodded as if everything was alright and turned back to her book.

Weiss gnashed her teeth together angrily, wanting nothing more than to strangle the French girl for ruining her perfect opportunity to have someone worth having as a buddy. And she had to live with her for ten months while the Arendelle sisters got to take care of Gaston. _Hmph! I can't believe those reckless imbeciles got the cutest guy in the program while I'm stuck with the dumbstruck bookworm._ _Talk about unfair!_

Across the lunch room, Cardin was about in the same place as Weiss for the same reason. He had also gone to Goodwitch asking to have a partner switch, this time with Yang. Naturally, the vice principal rebuffed him, but Cardin asked about switching with Weiss right afterward and Goodwitch had given him detention as well as making him apologize to Nora.

The Norwegian had been completely blissful about the entire thing, telling both Cardin and Goodwitch that it was totally okay if he wanted to switch her out, prompting the vice principal to explain to her that all lists and pairs had been created far in advance and couldn't be changed now because accommodations were already set.

So now, while the Bombshell Sisters and The Ice Princess (the Snow Queen being Elsa Arendelle) got to live it up with the mysteriously hot bookworm and the sexy, shy athlete, Cardin was stuck babysitting the Norwegian Nutshell and her Chinese friend, Quiet Pink-Eye. Muttering curses at his own luck as the bell rang, Cardin stood and led the quintet behind him off to their next class.

"Come on, Pyrrha!" Ruby urged. "We don't want to be late for our next class. Mr. Oobleck is a real stickler when people come in late."

"Sounds like fun." the older redhead replied, giggling as Ruby tugged her along and Yang hurried after them, shouting, "Come on, you two! Can't be late, right Weissy?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and picked the last piece of her apple, popping it into her mouth. Blake glanced to Weiss as she stood, snapping her book shut as she turned to the cheerleader. "Are you... ready?" the brunette asked, causing Weiss to jerk back in surprise. It was the first time the girl had spoken all day. Her voice was monotone, but accompanied by the thick accent behind the words, the sound was very attractive. Weiss quickly got over her shock and rolled her eyes.

"Of course." she snapped. "We can't be late to class, after all. Let's go."

Blake followed behind her silently, not uttering a single sound as they made their way to the classroom. Weiss was perfectly content to keep it that way too. Taking her usual seat in the middle of the classroom, Weiss was surprised to see Blake move past her and take a seat all the way in the back row. Rolling her eyes again, the white-haired girl glanced to her best friend. Yang was stealing Pyrrha's attention for the time being, so Weiss thought this would be a good moment.

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, gaining the redhead's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you _believe_ the buddies they gave us?" the older girl scoffed. "What a complete insult."

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby grinned. "Pyrrha may not have been what we were expecting, but she's still a really nice girl."

"Yeah, but it would be much better to have a hunk like Gaston! Instead, I'm stuck with... _her_."

Both glanced to the back where Blake had continued to read her book.

"Have you _tried_ to get to know her?" Ruby asked.

"Why should I?" the other cheerleader scoffed. "She doesn't speak much so she would obviously be horrible in a conversation."

"Have you tried speaking to her in French?" the redhead pressed.

"No." Weiss replied.

"Well, I don't know much about people, but did it ever occur to you that she might be feeling threatened which is why she doesn't talk?"

Weiss scoffed. "Threatened by _what?_"

"Everything around her." Yang broke into the conversation, Pyrrha gazing between the trio with interest. "Vice Principal Goodwitch said she preferred speaking French because she wasn't confident in her English."

"Maybe she thinks a situation will arise in which she might get something wrong?" Pyrrha suggested, looking uncertainly to Yang, who gave her a nod to continue. "Perhaps, she doesn't want to embarrass herself so she does not talk."

Weiss blinked as the bell rang and Ruby shook her head. "Just... try thinking about how she feels, okay?" She turned to face the front as Weiss slowly did the same, casting a quick glance to her foreign buddy as she did. Mr. Oobleck rushed into the room, carrying his usual cup of coffee and setting down a stack of papers on his desk as he took a sip from it.

"Good morning, students." he called to the class, receiving a few grumbled responses. Pyrrha and Nora both gave respectful and cheerful greetings respectively and Blake nodded to him, opening her mouth to speak, but thinking better of it and closing it again, returning her eyes to her book. Mr. Oobleck caught the motion and gave each of the foreign students in the room a nod before delving into the lesson, turning to begin writing on the chalkboard.

"Today, we will be continuing with our lesson from last class on the Spanish conquistadors and the areas below the United States." Mr. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee before setting the mug down and hurrying across the room to another chalkboard where he continued writing where the other sentence left off. "As you all know, the United States had not grown quite that big at this point, which is how the Spanish managed to gain so much of the western land. However, the acquisition of the western lands did not quell the Spanish thirst for conquest." He zoomed back to the front of the room and began writing on the board there once more before turning to his students.

"Now then, can anyone tell me what happened when the conquistadors arrived in the areas now known as Mexico, Central America and South America?" Hands raised, but Mr. Oobleck looked past them to the brunette reading her book in the back row. "Miss Belladonna?"

Lowering her book, Blake took a deep breath and began to speak. Ruby and Yang (and the rest of the class for that matter) had roughly the same reaction that Weiss did to hearing the girl's voice. "When ze conquistadors arrived in Mexico and ze lower Americas, zey immediately set about making a... s-slave continent?"

"A slave trade, yes." Mr. Oobleck nodded. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Several 'undred natives were killed or forced from zeir land because ze Spanish were ruzless in zeir plunder of ze land, to ze point of setting up a s-social... class?"

"Very good, Miss Belladonna!" Mr. Oobleck grinned, turning back to the board as Blake disappeared back behind her book to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Now then, Miss Belladonna was absolutely right. The Spanish did in fact plunder the land, taking the land that the natives owned and setting up a class system to determine the blood purity of the people living in their city-states and countries."

Weiss made certain to take diligent notes, but every now and then, she snuck a peek back to her buddy and cocked her head, wondering what she was hiding behind that book. _What's it even about?_ _Ugh, listen to me. I'm getting obsessed over something stupid. Just ignore her._

Across the room, Cardin was grinning at the brunette, eyes surveying her every curve as he completely ignored the teacher. _Brains and beauty._ he thought with a smug grin. _And that accent isn't half-bad either. It'll be the talk of the school when I bag a chick like that. And she's so shy that it shouldn't take too long to have her wrapped around my finger within a few days._

Turning to face the front as his mind formulated a plan, Cardin snickered silently, sending the other members of hi group a wink, letting them each know that something was cooking in his mind and to be ready for it. Naturally, unbeknownst to Cardin, Nora had been watching him the entire time as she hummed quietly to herself. She watched as his eyes went first to the redheaded Greek athlete and then to the black-haired French bookworm before he winked at the four other boys in his group of friends (one of which was the buddy for her friend Ren).

_I wonder what he's planning._ she mused to herself. _Ooh! Maybe he's going to get them all to help him answer the question about sloths I brought up earlier! That's so great. I should help! I'll go to the athlete girl first since Cardin seems really interested in the French girl._ Smiling widely, Nora went back to her humming, waving to Ren who nodded to her and continued taking notes.

* * *

_**Just so we're all clear, I literally did say the lines for Blake out loud in my best French accent. However, J.K. Rowling may also have been of some help when trying to figure out how to get the accent. I like my writing to be as realistic as possible after all. **_

_**Next up, thank you to the anon that actually bothered to send one of my tumblr blogs (only one is linked to my profile, the other is for fun use. If you want to find it, search **RWBY Monochrome** on tumblr... or **RWBY Volume 2 Spoilers**, specifically like that. Trust me, you'll find me.) a message. Though that message was asking an important question, I still couldn't help but rejoice at the fact that I was finally getting somewhere with these things. Seriously, I thought you guys didn't pay attention to the message below at all. So thank y'all who are following me on tumblr and special thanks to that anon.**_

_**Lastly, I won't do super long author's notes at the end of every chapter, I swear.**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**That is all. Now, if you would, please review.**_


	3. Settling In

_**Okay guys, I know it's been forever since I gave you a chapter for this one, but life gets in the way and I'm not adept at time management yet. I thank you for being patient with me, so I am rewarding you with this awesome chapter from the depths of my mind.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

At long last, the school day ended and all those participating in the exchange program guided their buddies to the front entrance so they could head home. Weiss guided Blake to the car as Ruby and Yang led Pyrrha to the bus, Cardin taking Nora to his car with him. Mist blue eyes narrowed angrily as the Arendelle Sisters walked Gaston to their car and Weiss huffed softly.

Ruby and Yang were the first to arrive home. Yang moved ahead to unlock the doors while Ruby bounced along the walk with Pyrrha. "We don't live in a big place." Ruby explained. "It's actually kind of small, but we enjoy the cozyness that it gives us and it's easy to keep warm in the winter time."

"It sounds like a very homey and welcoming place." Pyrrha giggled as Yang opened the door.

Instantly, there was the sound of barking and a small grey and white corgi leaped from the house at Yang. Ruby and Pyrrha laughed as Yang caught the little furball and stepped into the house.

"This is our home!" Yang stated, sweeping an arm wide to show off the modest, but comfortable living space. Ruby hadn't been wrong when mentioning that it was small, but it wasn't too bad. The living room and kitchen were connected by a wall and a hallway led off to the rest of the one-story building.

Pyrrha glanced around appreciatively, noticing the pictures on the walls. There were some of Ruby with a little red hood on, some of Yang with a Yu-Gi-Oh wig on, a few of a strange woman that looked quite a bit like Ruby, but with much longer hair and a white hood on and even some of a man that had Yang's blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a police uniform.

"It's very nice." Pyrrha murmured, turning back to the sisters.

"This is our dog, Zwei." Ruby told her, the corgi moving to sit at Pyrrha's feet. "Our dad trained him to protect us since he has to work overtime a lot."

"He's so adorable!" the athlete practically squealed, stooping to pick up the smiling dog.

"Your things should have already arrived." Yang said as Pyrrha commenced scratching Zwei's ears. "Let's go get you settled in. You'll be sharing a room with me."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha replied, deciding that she would like staying here for ten months. With that thought in mind, she followed Ruby and Yang down the hallway, Zwei panting in her arms the whole way.

**_…_**

Cardin sighed as he pulled up to his two-story home. Nora had been talking nonstop the entire way there and any attempts to quell her mouth had gone in vain. Sighing in relief of being in his own space, the football player stood from the car and made his way to the front door, locking his car once Nora was out.

Unlocking the door, Cardin glanced around, finding a note on the fridge.

_Hello, Honey!  
I just wanted to let you know that your father and I have gone out to search for a new species of leopard and we'll be back in three months. Keep the house clean and be safe. We can't wait to meet your exchange student friend!  
Love, Mom._

Realizing that he would be all alone in the house with the chatterbox behind him, Cardin sighed in exasperation and looked in the fridge. Thankfully, his parents always stocked it with enough food to last him until they got back, so there was a variety to choose from. Nora had been quiet for a few moments behind him and Cardin turned to find her sitting on the couch, staring at the television.

On the screen, a rerun of last night's wrestling match was playing and Cardin raised an eyebrow. _She's watching wrestling?_ he wondered. _And she's not bored?_ Apparently not as Nora grinned and cheered when one of the scantily clad men took down the other. A small smile tugged at the quarterback's lips. _Maybe she's not **too **bad._

"Alright," he called. "Rules of the house."

Nora turned to him expectantly, ignoring the match going on. "You are not to come in my room without my permission. Do not leave the house without me. And don't bother me when I have a girl over."

"Okay!" Nora chirped, turning back to the television. One of the men took down their opponent and she threw her hands in the air. "_Learn how to wrestle!_" she shouted in Nordic. "__Who trained you, football players?_"_

Cardin, not understanding a word she had said, snorted. "Probably. They suck."

Nora shot him a sly smile before going back to the match, deciding that this was going to be an interesting ten months. _Better make the most of it__._ she thought cheerfully.

**_…_**

The car ride was spent in absolute silence. Blake had nearly reached the end of her book and Weiss was pouting over the partner she had been given. Neither girl felt a need to talk to the other and were actively exercising their ability to remain silent.

The chauffeur pulled into the Schnee Estate and stopped at the main entrance, opening Weiss' door for her as Blake got out on her own. "Thank you, Henry." Weiss murmured, turning to make her way into the house.

Blake followed after her exchange buddy, wondering if this would be a good idea. After all, this place… that name… it all held so many memories. She shook off the thoughts and continued after the heiress.

"Madison, this is Blake Belladonna." she heard Weiss saying. Glancing up from her book, Blake found a short, thin maid smiling at her. "She is my exchange buddy for the school year and should be treated with respect. Do any of the staff know French?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee." Madison bowed. "Coral, Greta, Alabastor and myself all know French."

"Wonderful. Blake?" The brunette turned to Weiss. "Madison will be your maid for the duration of your stay here." Blake nodded, turning to Madison apprehensively.

"_Would you like to get settled in, Miss Belladonna?_" Madison asked, watching Blake visibly relax at being spoken to in her native tongue.

"_Yes, that would be lovely__._" Blake replied.

Madison nodded and turned back to Weiss. "Miss Schnee, your father wished for me to inform you that he will not be coming home for another week."

"And Winter?" the whitette inquired.

"She is still on her trip to southwestern Vale." Weiss nodded with a sigh. "Very well then. Get Miss Belladonna settled in while I head to the kitchens to overlook dinner preparations." She turned to the brunette at her side. "_Blake, is there anything you would like?_"

"_Tuna._" Blake told her calmly.

Weiss nodded and swept off. Blake turned back to the greenette before her. Madison smiled and motioned for her to follow. "_Your things have already arrived._" Madison explained. "_We decided that it would be best to put you in the room connected to Miss Schnee's since you are to be her partner for the next several months._"

"_Thank you._" Blake said softly. "_That is very accommodating._"

Madison nodded, opening a door with the Schnee snowflake logo on it. Unlike the one beside it in which the logo was pure white, this logo was a dark purple and Blake nodded appreciatively. Stepping into the room, she noted how large it was and her lips tugged slightly as she turned to Madison.

"_If you need anything, there is a cord to pull right next to your bed. I will be in shortly after you pull it. Enjoy your stay, Miss Belladonna_." Blake cocked her head as the maid turned and shut the door behind her.

Sighing, Blake glanced around once more and decided that she could live through ten months of this. At the very least, she could probably get the answers she was searching for.

* * *

_****_And there you have it. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._****_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**That is all. Now, if you would, please review.**_


	4. Switching Around

**_Ah, I can't wait for you all to read this one. Hope you all like it, alligators!_**

* * *

Weiss sighed as she made her way into school the next morning. Breakfast that morning had been quiet as usual. Weiss had expected Blake to be in a more talkative mood than the day before, but the brunette simply read one of her books as she ate, leaving Weiss to stew in her perceived unfairness of the buddy she was given. Even now, Blake simply read as she walked, not paying attention to anything, yet somehow managing to weave between the students easily.

Weiss stopped at her locker and opened it to retrieve her textbooks for her first few classes. Casting a sideways glance to Blake, Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning to the brunette, she cleared her throat, waiting for Blake to face her. Amber eyes alighted on her curiously and Weiss took a moment. Remembering Ruby's advice from the day before, she took a breath.

"_Would you like to put your textbooks in my locker?_"

Blake cocked her head, eyes widening slightly at the use of her native tongue. Glancing to her bag, she slowly nodded. "_Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you for the offer._"

Weiss stepped back and allowed Blake to neatly place her books alongside Weiss' own. Once she had the books needed for the first few classes, Blake turned to Weiss expectantly. It was the first time Weiss didn't see Blake with a book in front of her face and it was slightly awkward trying to find something to say. Luckily two blurs appeared before things became too uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Weiss!" Ruby chirped, opening her locker next to Weiss'. "Hey, Blake!"

Weiss and Blake both nodded to her and Yang eyed them curiously. "So, what did you two do after school yesterday?"

Almost immediately, Blake took out one of her ever present books while Weiss replied, "Study."

"Weiss!" Ruby scolded. "You're supposed to spend time together! You know, get to know each other!"

Weiss glanced at Blake and the brunette shot her a sidelong look. Both turned to Ruby and shook their heads. The little powerhouse pouted and Yang piped up. "Why don't we trade buddies?" she asked slowly, glancing between Pyrrha and Blake. "Just for today, Ruby and I can show Blake the ropes and Pyrrha can spend time with you, Weiss. It shouldn't be too bad since most of our classes are with each other, but it would be better for our buddies to get to know new people…"

Weiss tapped her chin for a moment before turning to Blake. "Is that alright with you, Blake?"

The bookworm switched her gaze between the eager faces of Yang and Ruby and Weiss' curious expression. "If it… is no problem with P-Pyrrha."

"This should be grand!" the athlete beamed, sending them all smiles.

"Alright then!" Ruby cheered. "Come on, Blake! Yang has to go meet some of the members of the football team, so we're going to be with her. Pyrrha, stay close to Weiss, alright?"

"Deal." Pyrrha agreed, turning to the heiress.

Weiss stared up at Pyrrha for a moment, noting just how… _tall_ the athlete was. Pyrrha was at least six feet tall to her own meek five-two. The redhead cocked her head and bent slightly so that she was eye level with the heiress. "You don't like things that don't go your way?" she asked softly, her expression softer and more serious than before.

"E-excuse me?" Weiss sputtered.

"You don't like when things don't go your way." Pyrrha repeated. "You like when things are planned out and if they don't go as expected… you are lost."

Weiss ducked her head, a fierce blush coming to her cheeks. "I just… would rather have someone I can hold a proper conversation with and doesn't have their nose buried in a book all day."

Pyrrha nodded and sighed, straightening up. "I must admit that even I'm a bit nervous to be here."

Weiss turned to her in shock. "You are? But you seem so calm…"

Pyrrha giggled and explained, "I am curious about this country and the many wonders it may hold. At the same time, I am nervous and afraid because I have heard of the crime levels in this country as well and it frightens me that something may happen to me. I am looking on the bright side so as not to work myself into a nervous panic."

Weiss stared at her. Pyrrha's words hit home. _That must be how all of the foreign students feel._ The heiress thought. _They're nervous and afraid and they don't know what to feel or what to do. Most of them probably don't even know the most recent customs, since they're always changing so quickly. _Weiss thought of Blake and her refusal to speak. _She must be… really scared. She's probably afraid people will laugh at her if she gets something wrong._

Weiss sighed and Pyrrha eyed her curiously. "I've been a real moron." Weiss chuckled softly.

"Well, there is always time to fix that." Pyrrha shrugged, not quite understanding.

"Too true." Weiss agreed. As she and Pyrrha turned, they both bumped into someone. The boy fell backwards, but Pyrrha reached out quickly and steadied him.

"Zank you." Weiss jerked slightly at the accent and looked up to find the boy from yesterday looking between them nervously.

"You're one of the transfer students, right?" she asked slowly.

"Jaune Arc." The boy said, holding out his hand. "I'm from France."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha took his hand. "Pyrrha Nikos, from Greece."

"Where are your buddies?" Jaune cocked his head, looking around for the unforgettable pair.

"I'm with one of their friends for the moment. They thought it would be a good way for me, as a transfer, to meet new people."

"Ah." The blonde nodded. "Do you mind if I join you? My buddy is sick today…"

"Who was your partner?" Weiss asked, the trio beginning to walk again.

"Uh, Snowe. Snowe White."

"Yeah, I heard that she got sick yesterday." The whitette nodded. "Something to do with the apple pie."

"Oui." Jaune sighed. "She said she didn't want to keep me at home with her seven little brothers, so she told me to have fun here."

"Well, if it's no trouble to Weiss, you can spend the day with us until it's time for you to go home." Pyrrha suggested, glancing to Weiss hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Weiss shrugged.

The trio began making their way to class as Weiss usually enjoyed being early. Meanwhile, Blake was listening bemusedly to Ruby talk about the clubs she and Yang were part of. "And even though Yang's the football captain, she's also part of the dueling club. They use cards to act as if their monsters are going to come alive and battle each other. So far, Yang's the renowned champion and has been since her freshman year."

"Zat is very… interesting." Blake murmured, shooting a glance at Yang. "It must have taken a lot of skulls to get so good."

"Skill." Ruby corrected her gently. "A skull is the bone structure protecting your brain."

Blake's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "It's an honest mistake, Blake. No worries."

Glancing from Ruby's encouraging smile to Yang's, Blake took a deep breath and nodded, following the two sisters as Yang broke away frequently to go over game plans with some of her teammates. Ruby turned to Blake after a few moments and asked, "Would you like to accompany us to practice this afternoon? Weiss should be there since she's cheerleading co-captain."

"I've never watched cheerleading before." Blake murmured. "I s-suppose it could be fun."

"Great!" Ruby chirped, glancing at her watch. "Oh! We should hurry or we'll be late to class. Come on, Yang's fast so she'll catch up."

Blake gasped as Ruby took her arm and dashed through the crowds. Blake couldn't keep up and her hand slipped from Ruby's causing her to faceplant into someone. Backing away a step, Blake lifted her head to apologize, only to frown and narrow her eyes in disgust.

"Gaston." She snarled.

"Why hello, Blake." Gaston snickered, his English much better than hers as he smirked down at her. "Long time no see. I take it you still have that disgusting deformity?"

"My… anatomy is none of your business!" Blake huffed, crossing her arms as she glared up at the muscular boy.

"Isn't it?" Gaston leaned closer, wiggling his eyebrows. "I could teach you how to use it to your advantage, Blake. Think of all the girls that would clamor to see such a _fine_ piece of work that you have. It's almost as astonishing as my own, you know."

"Gaston, I've seen yours." Blake snorted. "Lefou 'ad a better one zan yours and 'e didn't eat almost, er, n-nearly as many eggs when we were younger."

"Regardless." Gaston waved his hand. "It keeps the girls happy, Blake. Just give me a call if you need some tips. I'm already starting to work the moves on my own buddies." With a wink, he disappeared and Blake huffed, glancing around for Ruby. The little redhead was nowhere in sight and the brunette was surrounded by nothing but strangers.

Blake looked around helplessly, her throat tightening in fear as she took in all of the unfamiliar faces. She couldn't just go up to someone. What if they laughed at her for not knowing? What if they laughed at her accent? What if they tried to take advantage of her as a joke? The air seemed to get thinner the more Blake looked around for anyone familiar and she started with a slight cry when a hand touched her arm. Whirling around, the French girl released a hard breath of relief to see a concerned Ruby standing before her.

"Blake?" Ruby asked slowly, noting the other girl's shaking form. "Is everything okay?"

Blake took several deep breaths before nodding. "I… I am not regular with zis place. I… it frightens me a-a little bit."

"Familiar." Ruby told her calmly, taking her hands. "You're not familiar with this place. And I'm so sorry, Blake. I didn't notice that I'd lost you so I came back looking. Did anyone do anything? Was anyone mean to you? I'll get Yang to take care of them…"

"Non!" Blake exclaimed. "Non. I just raced, er, ran? Ran into another exchange student and we had a talk before I lost you."

"Sorry." Ruby chuckled meekly, taking Blake's hand and proceeding at a slower pace. They made it into the classroom just as the bell was ringing and hurried to their seats as Mr. Port strode in. Ruby took her usual seat beside Weiss as Blake headed to the back of the room.

"Where were you?" Weiss hissed to Ruby so as to not get caught.

"I lost Blake and had to go back to find her." Ruby told her sheepishly. Weiss' eyes narrowed and she shot a glance back at her buddy, who was now sufficiently submerged behind a book as the literature teacher continued with his story about something to do with his childhood while he was learning things involving writing. The whitette turned back to face the front for a moment before turning to Ruby once more.

"Is there practice tonight?"

"Yeah, I told Blake she could come since you'd be there. You're bringing Pyrrha, right?"

"Yeah, and she made a new friend, so we're probably going to bring him along too."

Ruby's eyes lit up proudly. "Weiss, that's great!" she whisper-squealed. "I'm so happy you're helping her. Blake met another exchange student and spoke to him as well before I found her again. Maybe we can all convene sometime later, maybe at lunch, and hang out?"

"Sounds reasonable." Weiss nodded.

The pair hurriedly turned back to the front in order to not get caught talking in class since Mr. Port's detentions consisted of him starting the entire story over from the beginning, just for the student. Meanwhile, over in Ms. Peach's class, Cardin was practically boiling. He had listened to the chatterbox's rambles about sloths and pancakes _all night_ and now had to hear more during the school day. Even worse, he wasn't even able to start the day off with a glimpse of the two hotties he had set his sights on because they were in a different class.

_Ugh, this day is going to suck so bad._ He grumbled to himself, copying down the correct conjugations of the Spanish word 'prestar'. _I just want a chance to ogle some hot chicks, is that too much to ask?_ Sneaking a glance to where Nora was also copying down the conjugations, Cardin rolled his eyes. _Apparently, it __**is**__ too much to ask. Well, at least I can get a small escape from this nutcase when practice comes around._

Throughout the rest of the day, Cardin wondered about which technique he should use on the French brunette with the Ice Princess. He knew she was most likely a shy one, so he probably should act like the nice jock helping people out. She wouldn't know the difference since she'd never met him before. _This will be easy._ He sneered to himself. _By the time she realizes anything, I'll have hit that four times over._

* * *

**_Things are about to get juicy. You'll understand what I mean when I get the next chapter up. Drop me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, alright?_**


	5. Interactions on the Bleachers

**_Ah, I can't wait for you all to read this one. Hope you all like it!_**

* * *

Finally, classes ended for the day and the football and cheerleading teams convened out on the football field and the track for practice. Weiss and Ruby led Pyrrha, Blake and Jaune onto the bleachers while Russel and Sky pointed the bleachers out to Nora and Ren. The five exchange students settled onto the bleachers together and Nora instantly started up a conversation with Pyrrha and Jaune while Blake continued reading her novel and Ren simply listened to Nora quietly.

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a glance as Nora told them about her home and how cold it could get sometimes. "It's a bit further north, so it gets freezing, you know? Of course you don't, you've never been! I'm sorry. But it can get way below freezing. We have plenty of blankets and scarves and coats to protect us, though!"

"So, er, how did you and Ren become friends?" Pyrrha asked, glancing to the silent boy with a friendly smile.

"We've been friends forever!" Nora cheered, launching into the lengthy story of how they met. Sometimes she tapered off into Norwegian and her listeners had to turn to Ren for a translation, but it was quite interesting to listen to.

Down on the field, Weiss and Ruby were running the squad through a new routine while Yang put the football team through endurance workouts. The cheer squad would be performing at the first football game of the year and Weiss wanted to be certain her teammates were in the best shape. As she gave out orders, Ruby suggested different ways to carry them out so that Weiss' words didn't seem as harsh.

During a break, the two teams went to get water and Cardin decided that this was the best time to start putting the moves on the French hottie. Curling his lip as he found the Greek goddess hanging around some blonde loser, the nutcase and the pink-eyed loser, Cardin focused his attention on his prey. She was sitting a little away from the others and reading a book, as he noticed she did in every class. Walking up to her, he cleared his throat softly and waited for her to look up.

"Hey." He grinned, holding out his hand. "I'm Cardin, Cardin Winchester. You're one of the foreign exchange students, right?"

"Oui." Blake replied, cocking her head before going back to her book.

"Well, maybe I can show you around the school sometime?" Cardin continued, not willing to let his prey get away so easily. "It sucks to get lost in unfamiliar places."

"Zat is very conceited of you, but a friend 'as already led me around ze school." Blake told him calmly.

"Conceited?" Cardin growled, eyes narrowing angrily. "I'm not conceited!"

"But you were offering to show me around the school." Blake pointed out. "Is that not conceited?"

Cardin blinked for a moment before a snicker bubbled up from his throat. "Oh wow. Your English really is bad. I think the word you're looking for is _considerate_."

Blake felt herself shrink slightly at Cardin's laughter and scooted away from him, feeling her heart sink. _This is why I shouldn't speak._ She told herself sadly. _I'm so stupid for thinking I could have a proper conversation. How ridiculous. It was a mistake to come here. All I do is make mistakes._

Blake hid behind her book to mask her dejection at someone laughing at her, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to find Pyrrha smiling at her comfortingly. "It was an honest mistake." She chirped, shooting a reproachful look to Cardin who did his best to look shamed. "Don't worry about it, Blake."

The French brunette nodded in thanks, unwilling to open her mouth and make a fool of herself once more. Cardin noticed this and scratched his head, playing the apology card. "Hey, uh, Blake, right? Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you like that. It was pretty rude. Um, maybe I can make it up to you? Why don't we eat lunch together tomorrow?"

Amber eyes lifted to him skeptically for a moment before Blake slowly nodded. "Alright." She agreed.

"Great!" Cardin grinned and turned. "Gotta get back to practice. I'll see you tomorrow!" He turned and a smirk slid into place on his face. _She totally fell for it. I'm still good._

Blake watched the football player go and shook her head. She hoped he knew she had no interest in him. Otherwise, this was going to be hard for him to handle. Turning back to the other exchange students, she found them still chatting away and decided to head back to her book. The rest of practice passed normally and Jaune bid the quartet good bye when Snowe's parents came to pick him up.

Nora and Ren waved to Pyrrha as they also took their leave with Cardin and his posse. Once they were gone, Pyrrha turned to Blake and cocked her head, noticing that the book she was reading didn't have a name on the cover. Deciding to ask, the redhead cleared her throat. When the brunette glanced to her, she smiled. "What are you reading? It looks interesting."

"It is a book about a man with two souls," Blake replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Each fighting for control of his body."

Pyrrha cocked her head. "Will you tell me how it ends? When you're finished reading it, that is?"

Blake smiled. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. W-would you like to b-burrow it sometime?"

"Borrow." Pyrrha corrected gently. "Burrow is dig. Borrow is have for a short amount of time before returning. And thank you, that's very kind. I would love to read it once you've finished."

Blake felt relief in her chest. Not many would explain the difference between the words to her and it was comforting that Pyrrha had done it in a polite manner, so as not to make her feel inferior. "Then I will make certain to bring it to you. I am nearly finished, so it should not be a long wait."

"Hey, check it out." Yang told Ruby and Weiss as they made their way toward the bleachers. "It looks like our buddies are getting along."

"That will make it more efficient for us, as their guides to this country, to help them get around more." Weiss stated. "As often as I am with you two, it would be terrible if our buddies didn't get along."

Ruby and Yang shared a glance. Ruby had also noticed the subtle way Blake relaxed around Pyrrha and she giggled slightly at the obliviousness of her best friend. "Come on." The redhead chirped. "Let's get out of here."

"Pyrrha, it's time to go!" Yang called, waving up at the athlete.

Pyrrha turned to the trio with a smile and nod, glancing back to Blake. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said shyly, standing.

"Oui." Blake replied, a slight blush coating her cheeks as she also standing to make her way to Weiss. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**_So things are finally starting to progress a little bit more. I can almost guarantee that Pyrrha and Blake are going to spending a lot more time together. Of course... things won't be all good with C. Winchester looming near. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, kay, alligators?_**


End file.
